


Late To Their Own Party

by Wackybutton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wackybutton/pseuds/Wackybutton
Summary: A quick smut story as to why these two boys are late to their own wedding reception





	Late To Their Own Party

**Author's Note:**

> Written quickly and not beta-ed apologies for any mistakes. 
> 
> This is for @captofthesswolfstar. Love you potato mom!

"So, Mr Lupin, you're mine forever now'" Sirius shuddered with pleasure as Remus whispered those words into his ear as they walked out of the church. Arm in arm, with Remus leaning in to him, the pair looked the picture of happiness. They stood as friends and family (Remus' at least) trickled out of the door behind them and began making their way to the reception at the Potter manor. 

Turning to look up at Remus, Sirius felt more content than he had ever imagined was possible. This man completed him. The possessive heat in Remus' eyes made him blush and want to look away but Remus gently caught his chin and held him still before leaning in to kiss him long and hard as the final guests apparated away around them. Gulping, and enjoying the fire Remus could send through him Sirius managed to stammer, "We, um, we should get, um to the..." but was cut off as Remus grabbed a fist full of his hair and pull his head back so he was once again staring up at Remus' face. Remus bent down and nipped at Sirius' neck, trailing little bites along the graceful length of it before reaching his ear whereupon he bit and suckled on the earlobe. 

Sirius nearly collapsed; his knees were weak and only the fist, still bunched in his hair kept him upright. Need raced through his stomach, pooling lower and lower. "Nggggh" he exhaled. Remus stopped his ministrations and looked at Sirius with a smirk on his face.

"Want something?"

"Oh god, please, please." begged Sirius. Remus simply grinned and ran his hand softly, teasingly, down Sirius' body, faking an expression of surprise when his hand brushed the smaller man's hard cock jutting out from his dress robes.

"Oh my, outside a church as well," Remus mocked, as his fingers trailed the length of the bulge in the clothing. " How inappropriate, we can't have that husband dear." Sirius didn't know what excited him more, the hand that he wished was touching his bare skin or hearing Remus call him husband. As that hand pushed his dress robes up and gripped him tight, he made his decision. Remus alternated his touch between feather light and hard and demanding, driving Sirius absolutely wild. Pre-cum leaked from the tip of his cock and he made incoherent sounds as he sank back against the wall of the church. 

Remus began to pump his fist faster and faster, his grip around the rock hard rod of Sirius' cock getting tighter and staying that way. Sirius began to whine, the dog like sounds reminiscent of him in his animagus form. Leaning in, eyes full of fiery possession, Remus growled "Good boy Padfoot. Now come for me, husband." The look and the word husband undid Sirius and he came. Hard and immediate. Remus kept his fist pumping until every last drop of cum was spent. Flustered, Sirius reached for his wand to perform a cleanup spell but Remus beat him to it. The two stood there for a little while, the werewolf cradling his soulmate gently. 

Twenty minutes late, the newlyweds apparated into their reception. The flushed face of Sirius, and the relaxed possession on Remus' face ensured they received knowing looks from the other two Marauders and James could be heard whispering to Lily that she owed him 2 galleons. The rest of their guests were slightly bewildered for a moment before breaking into cheers and shouts of congratulations for the new couple. Squeezing each other's hands, the two men smiled at each other and went to begin their first party as husband and husband.


End file.
